Vanilla Twilight
by xXits.auslly.babyXx
Summary: Deaths can change you, but sometimes, the path you choose isn't best for everyone else. Especially if it hurts your closest friends and family. I don't own Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.


**I have no idea what to say here, but I hope you like this! **

No POV

_The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere _

When you hear about Ally Dawson, what do you picture? A sweet girl with brunette hair, and a love for music. You could say she has a lucky life in the music business, but that has changed...

She sat on her bed, and stared at the moon outside. She couldn't believe it was over. If only they had paid attention, then her life would've remained intact. In her hand lay a chain with a guitar pick; It was the only piece of him left.

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
Cause I wish you were here _

Laid down on her bed, images of the day she saw his face one last time were still clear in her mind. Oh, how much did she want to forget that. She just wanted to sleep, and they would go away. At least temporarily. .

_The smell of flowers sickened her as she went down the hall. The closer she got to the room, the more she wanted to turn back. She enters the room, and breaks down in tears. He lay there, pale, lifeless… She went over to him, and stroked his soft, blonde hair. A tear fell from her cheek to his, which only made her cry more. His mother came over, and wrapped her arm around her. _

"_He loved you a lot." She says. They had dated for almost a month until the accident. Once the beeps stopped in the tiny, gloomy, gray room, she knew he was gone, out of her life forever. The words he said still lingered through her mind. _

* * *

"_Ally, no matter what happens, I'll always love you. I know we'll meet again someday." And with that, he places his guitar pick necklace in her hands, takes one last breath, and goes. _

* * *

_She's the last and only one in the room. She kissed his forehead, and places the card he had given her with the flowers in his hands. _

"_There's no way I could make it without you." She whispers. Then she turns on her heels, and leaves, fighting the urge to turn back. _

* * *

_I'll watch the night turn light blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly  
The silence isn't so bad  
Till I look at my hands and feel sad  
Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

She sat cross legged, staring at the bright, full moon. She whispers to it, as if it were alive, creating the conversations as she goes. Occasionally, she'd stare at the guitar pick, still feeling his fingers curling around hers. The moon illuminated it.

_I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone  
But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist deep in thought because when  
I think of you I don't feel so alone  
_

Only days after she last saw his face, she discovered she'd never be able to fall asleep. Memories of him flooded through her mind. The only way she could relieve herself was to stare at the moon, as if it were him. She could hear his voice, but it wasn't enough for her.

* * *

She continued to sit cross-legged on her bed in front of the window. The moon made her break down in tears. She took out a piece of paper, and a pen, and wrote. Not song lyrics, not exactly a note, but a goodbye. She folded it neatly, and put it on her pillow. Then she open the drawer of her nightstand, and took out a small container. Still crying, she smiles at the moon, and swallows the pills. She lays in bed, ready to go.

_When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

The world grows darker around her, and the weight of pressure lifts away. She's no longer there, but she could see him again, smiling, and rushing to her. She felt like she was alive again.

* * *

_And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh if my voice could reach back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear…_

Her mother walked in, thinking she was asleep. She opens the note, and begins sobbing.

_Dear family and friends, _

_I know I would've never thought of doing this, but I have to. I love him so much, and I couldn't bear to live without him. I know you didn't want this to happen either, but it's my choice, and I did it. I'm sorry. Goodbye. _

_Ally _

* * *

Years have gone by, but no one had forgotten the dynamic duo. Every time they say a picture of Ally or Austin, they'd whisper:

_" I wish you were here." _

**I hoped you liked it. I know, it's not like what I normally do, but I needed to change things up. Anyways, if you're reading my profile and other stories, don't say I copied them. I was originally Seddie10124 but since I'm not obsessed with Seddie anymore, I changed my name. Thanks! **


End file.
